Depth cameras are used to generate depth images that include a plurality of pixels. Each pixel includes information useable to assess a distance from the camera to the surface imaged by that pixel. This distance may be referred to as the depth of the surface. However, the pixel information may be noisy or include defects that ultimately result in less accurate depth assessments.